


gag.

by HalfnHalf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfnHalf/pseuds/HalfnHalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s crawling on top of you and you’re pretty sure you know what’s about to happen. You’re not bothered at all. You’re excited. Really excited. You’re always excited, though, about this. He starts at your lips, and he’s kissing you and god, that feels nice. You love the feeling of lips against yours, especially when they’re his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gag.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Gag, senseplay, something about being tied up or something to that effect (i wrote this a long time ago and i dont remember ok), things of that nature. yeah.
> 
> this can be found on tumblr here: http://shotajohns.tumblr.com/post/48141249951/daves-pov-because-why-not-warnings-gag

You’re listening to music when he walks in your room. You don’t pause it, don’t turn it off, you just let him do what he wants in your room. It’s not like he’s going to listen if you tell him to get out. So you don’t. You drop that thought as soon as it enters your mind.

He’s crawling on top of you and you’re pretty sure you know what’s about to happen. You’re not bothered at all. You’re excited. Really excited. You’re always excited, though, about this. He starts at your lips, and he’s kissing you and _god, that feels nice._ You love the feeling of lips against yours, especially when they’re his. And he knows that just as well as you do and possibly better than you do. So you just let it happen, again.

He’s got this suspicious bag with him, but you don’t question it, because you know he’s bound to have something pretty great planned. You didn’t even have to ask for once. He’s just here, about to tend to you. You’re kind of excited about that.

You’re a little more than surprised when he turns up your music, instead of turning it off. He finds a song, a simple song, with too many things going on so it’s hard to concentrate, and you watch him put it on repeat. He stops you when you’re about to pull your headphones off, but then pulls one ear of himself and leans in and whispers, “Shh, baby, Bro’s gonna take good care of you,” and the headset is back on, right like that. 

To be honest, you’re more excited than you are nervous. (There’s these little bit of nerves that are acting up in you but you try to ignore them.) The first thing comes out of his bag, and it’s this blindfold, and fuck, you haven’t been blindfolded in forever. He ties it around you, securely, and you nod to signal it’s on properly, just like you always have.

You feel his fingers working at your jeans, and oh, man, you’re happy those are coming off so quickly. You didn’t know what kind of day it was, because on certain days he’d teased until you begged for them to come off. You had a feeling you might be begging for him anyway.

Your boxers come off easily, too, and wow, he must be really excited. You don’t think you’ve ever had him get started this quick. But he doesn’t. You almost thing he’s left you like that, until you hear the bag again, and you sigh to yourself, in relief. 

Next thing you know, though, there’s this gag in your mouth. It’s a ball gag of sorts, which seems simple enough, but you lick it, and it’s sweet? You’ll ask him about it later. You can’t really do anything about it now.

He bends you forward a little, and moves your hands - you let him do so - behind your back, and ties them there. You know you’re really in for it, this time. 

After sitting you up properly, leaning you against a wall, he kisses down your body, paying extra attention to your hips and moving your legs apart so he can get to your inner thighs. Which is kind of your sensitive spot. So now you’re just whimpering, except it doesn’t come out, so only you can hear it, and that’s just barely, because you can’t really think over everything that’s going on.

You’re pretty sure you’re going to get some bruises from this, but you’re completely okay with that. You kind of like receiving them, truthfully. When he takes hold of you, you kind of shutter. You’re trying not to lose focus. This was almost like a test for you. He’s stroking, gently, and you’re whining through the gag, you can hear that. 

After a few minutes of slow, continuous strokes, he pulls back, and you try not to make any signs of disconnectedness from him leaving. This was the test. He goes down and starts mouthing at it this time, and you’re going to lose yourself already and this is not okay.

He’s tonguing the tip, softly, tentatively, and you’re sure it’s more to tease you than it is him being nervous. He pulls back again and you take a few, deep breaths, gather yourself together, before he’s going down a third time, and taking it into his mouth this time.

You’re trying to concentrate, but all you can taste is sweetness, and all you can hear is this music and sometimes your moans, and you cant do anything to help him. Your nails are dug into your hands because of how balled your fists are. 

It goes on like this for awhile. He’s licking at you, and sucking gently, and you’re trying your hardest not to let out a dumb loud moan even though it’d be muffled anyway. You fail. 

He chuckles around you at this point, and you find it funny to laugh, because you’re so overwhelmed in _such_ a good way. You’re bucking into his mouth slightly, and he’s holding you down, and you crave so much more friction than he’s giving, and you can’t even tell him that.

So you just keep whining and he keeps sucking and licking and his hand moves around to your ass, and you didn’t even realize he’d already slicked up a finger, holy shit. You do your best to lift yourself and he wriggles his finger to just the right spot and you barely get warning before it’s in. 

He wiggles it around like it’s nothing and you almost, almost, want to give in and just scream. But you don’t

He’s moving it inside you, and sucking harder, head bobbing, and you don’t last long before you release into his mouth with a loud, muffled groan, and he slowly pulls back. You can hear him swallow - he makes it purposely audible - and then he’s undoing your binds and taking off your headset and you didn’t even realize how bad you were shaking until then.

“I’m so proud of you,” He mumbles, and pets the back of your head, and you just lay there, shaking like a leaf in his arms. And you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
